Eres todo lo que fluye por mis venas
by Anuychi
Summary: Twincest. Bill y Tom. Tokio Hotel. Sólo ellos saben que se siente cuando quieres a alguien y no eres capaz de decírselo... Cuando pierdes al amor de tu vida y eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por volver a estar con él... aunque sea en otra vida...


**Sábado, 01/09/07**

_Tom…_

Nunca quise admitirlo, a pesar de saber que era cierto. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde y mi corazón está triste porque no pude decírtelo. Ya no estás aquí, a mi lado y te echo mucho de menos. Quizás necesite fuerzas para seguir adelante, pero no las tengo… ¿Qué puedo hacer? Lo único que quería hacer en esta vida era pasarla junto a ti y ya no puedo. ¿Tuviste que hacerlo en este día? ¿Nuestro día?

Pensé que te odiaba, pero no, tan solo te amaba. Pensé que no quería saber nada de ti, pero no, tan solo quería estar junto a ti… ¿Tan difícil es poder expresar tus sentimientos? Quizás no lo sea, pero para mi si.

Me odio, me odio a mi mismo por no poder decirte a tiempo lo que sentía por ti. Eras capaz de intimidarme y de llevarme a un mundo perfecto a la vez. Mi vida giraba alrededor de mis sueños, esos sueños que tenía y que deseaba que fueran de verdad. ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Por qué te fuiste así… sin decirme nada…sin ni tan siquiera despedirte? No me distes otra opción, tan solo la de llorar y ya estoy cansado. Esta tristeza no se separa de mí, es mi única amiga desde que desapareciste.

Aun creo que en cualquier momento volverás a mi, si… con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba. Deseaba ver esa sonrisa cada segundo de mi vida, me daba alegría a pesar de estar en mis mayores depresiones. Esa sonrisa era como la de los niños pequeños, llena de inocencia, felicidad, amor… ¿Por qué me la arrebataste?

Estoy triste… enfadado… bueno, no se ni como estoy sinceramente. Ahora mismo no siento, estoy muerto en vida, pues mi vida te la llevaste contigo, ya que tu eras mi vida y si tu no estas… yo tampoco. Sabes por que lo digo ¿no? ¡Ah cierto! Se me olvidaba que el listo de los dos era yo, vale… al final de esta carta lo sabrás.

Eso no fue la solución, ojalá pudiera volver atrás hace 18 años, ojalá nuestros destinos se hubiesen separado al nacer. ¿Por qué tuvimos que ser de la misma sangre? ¿Por qué tuvimos que ser hermanos? ¡¿Por qué tuvimos que ser gemelos?! Quisiera quererte por quien eres, no por lo que eres. Eres especial, bueno… lo fuiste y lo seguirás siendo, al menos para mí.

Temí decírtelo, era complicado… ahora me arrepiento. No quiero echarte la culpa a ti ahora que ya no estás, pero… ¿Y tu? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Es muy fácil echarme a mí la culpa, total… no pasa nada porque sufra un poco más. Estoy harto, harto de tus injusticias y de todas las cosas que dabas por hechas. Pues no... No eras tan perfecto como pensabas, es más creo que eres un autentico cobarde. No lo dudo y lo vuelvo a afirmar. ¡Fuiste un cobarde! Lo sé, estoy dolido… y mucho.

Te quiero… ¿Me oíste?... ¡Te amo!... ¿Lo escuchaste?... ¿No? ¿No me escuchas? ¿Por qué? ¿No sabes? ¿Quieres que te lo diga yo? Quizás sea porque… ¡¿Estás muerto?! Espera, deja que me corrija. Quizás sea porque… ¡¿Te mataste?! Sinceramente, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Tanto miedo te daba sentir eso? ¿Tanto miedo te daba sentir esto que yo siento? A mi lo que me da miedo es sentir lo que siento y no tenerte aquí, saber que te he perdido para siempre y que ya nunca volverás…

El niño perfecto, el niño que se pensaba que vivía en una bola de cristal… ese eras tu. ¿Tan monstruoso te parecía amar a tu hermano pequeño? Bueno, viéndolo así… suena fuerte, pero es amor. Yo también lo sentía y decidiste dar por hecho de que no era así. Vale que no quise admitírmelo y menos aun demostrarlo, pero… yo te amaba. ¿Por qué te quitaste tu vida? ¿Tan poco te importaba yo? No… no te importaba demasiado como para luchar por mí. Fuiste egoísta y cobarde, no quisiste luchar, tan solo tenías miedo de tus sentimientos y de lo que yo podía decirte… era más fácil dejar una nota y quitarte la vida para no escuchar mi respuesta ¿verdad?

Somos hermanos… gemelos, quizás nos parezcamos más de lo que la gente cree. Así es, yo también te amo, yo también sentía eso por ti y yo también fui un idiota por no saber decirte lo que sentía en cada minuto que te veía… pero sobre todo, también soy un cobarde y un egoísta por hacer lo que hice.

Esta pequeña carta la dejo a un lado de tu nota, se que no la leerás, es lógico ya no vives… pero quiero que al menos nuestras ultimas palabras se unan ya que nuestros corazones no pudieron hacerlo como en realidad queríamos.

Ahí sigue tu cuerpo… inerte, ahora otro cuerpo le hace compañía. ¿Qué por que soy también cobarde y egoísta? ¿No lo ves? Cobarde por quitarme la vida y egoísta por hacerlo tan solo para afirmarme de que así siempre te tendré junto a mí…

Eres todo lo que fluye por mis venas…

Quizás ahora sea nuestra oportunidad… para amarnos…

_Bill_


End file.
